L'affaire Granger
by Angel-of-Shadows-30
Summary: OS PansyHermione - Hermione Granger, propriétaire de l’une des plus prestigieuse librairie du monde magique, est accusée de voler des livres pour les revendre dans sa boutique. Son avocat lors du procès : Pansy Parkinson.


**L'affaire Granger**

J'ai pris le thé glacé que Draco me tendait.

- Merci.

Il s'est installé face à moi et nous avons commencé à boire nos thés en silence. Mon regard s'est perdu dans le paysage environnant. Nous étions assis sur la terrasse d'une imposante villa, à l'ombre d'un immense olivier. La terrasse donnait sur une petite plage privée, comme c'était le cas pour de nombreuses villas de la Côte d'Azur. L'eau turquoise de la Méditerranée scintillait sous le soleil de juillet. Un peu plus loin, le long de la côte, on pouvait voir une petite partie de la ville de Cannes, célèbre pour son festival. Une légère brise soufflait et les cigales chantaient parmi les hautes herbes dorées par le soleil et les petits buissons asséchés.

- Le coin est magnifique, dis-je.

- Oui, approuva Draco. Au début, je comptais rester en Angleterre, mais Harry a insisté pour venir ici.

- Comment va-t-il ?

J'ai vu le regard de mon vieil ami s'assombrir.

- Mieux…

Je n'ai pas demandé plus de précisions. Harry Potter avait beaucoup souffert au cours de la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait perdu de nombreux amis et avait été forcé de tuer plusieurs Mangemorts. Je crois que c'est ça, plus encore que la perte de ses proches qui l'a complètement détruit. Quand on a des convictions, quand on croit au Bien, on ne tue pas des êtres vivants sans avoir de séquelles psychologiques. Même s'il s'agissait d'un cas de légitime défense. Le soir où il est allé affronter Voldemort pour la dernière fois, il n'était plus qu'une épave, l'ombre d'un être qui avait tout perdu, jusqu'à son âme.

J'ai su plus tard par Draco, qu'il avait, après le combat final, retourné sa baguette contre lui. Mais Draco l'en avait empêché de justesse et c'est de tout ce malheur que leur couple est né.

Draco avait été espion pour Dumbledore, comme l'avait été Severus Snape avant lui. On n'avait donc rien à lui reprocher. Pourtant, environ une semaine après cette terrible nuit, Harry et lui se sont volatilisés dans la nature.

Pour ma part, je ne suis jamais devenue Mangemorte, bien que mon père ait voulut me forcer, environ dix mois avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais même à ce moment là, il aurait fallut être fou pour penser que le Mage noir remporterait cette guerre. C'est pourquoi j'ai fui pour me réfugier auprès de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Non pas que j'aie une quelconque estime pour ses idéaux, je me suis simplement rangée du côté de ceux qui avaient le plus de chances de remporter la guerre. Et j'ai bien fait, cela m'a évité la prison.

Lorsque Draco et Potter ont disparus, j'ai été surprise. Pour moi, Potter avait toujours été un petit crétin qui avait toujours tout fait pour accroître sa célébrité et je trouvais étonnant qu'il laisse ainsi tomber sa carrière d'Auror, qui n'avait pas encore atteint son apogée. C'est grâce à une lettre de Draco que j'ai compris à quel point il avait souffert et combien il serait dur pour lui de reconstruire une vie normale, même si Draco faisait de son mieux pour l'y aider.

Le silence s'était installé entre nous. Je ne disais rien, attendant de savoir pourquoi Draco m'avait fait venir chez lui. Mais il ne semblait pas se décider.

- Comment va ton travail, en ce moment ? Finit-il par demander d'un ton détaché.

- Bien. C'est calme depuis que tous les Mangemorts sont en prison. Parfois, j'en viens à regretter le temps où je piquais des crises de nerf à cause de la surcharge de travail.

Draco rit doucement avant de poser son verre vide sur la table.

- J'imagine que tu as entendu parler de l'affaire Granger ?

Merlin, non, ne me dite pas que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait venir !

- Oui, répondis-je prudemment.

- Et tu sais qui est en charge du dossier ?

- Nott.

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher cette note de dégoût mêlé de haine de percer à travers ma voix. Nott était mon pire ennemi. Une véritable rivalité professionnelle nous opposait. Nous étions les avocats les plus renommés du monde Magique et de ce fait, nous nous retrouvions face à face lors de procès, à défendre des causes opposées. Chaque victoire de l'un était une humiliation pour l'autre.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… dit Draco comme s'il venait brusquement de s'en souvenir.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? N'étais-je donc pas la seule personne avec qui il ait gardé contact depuis sa fuite d'Angleterre ?

- Je me demandais… Pourquoi ne t'occuperais-tu pas du dossier ?

J'ai failli en lâcher mon verre.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Pas du tout.

- Même si Nott fait partie des avocats commis d'office, il n'acceptera jamais de lâcher cette affaire. Et certainement pas pour me la léguer.

- Et bien, en fait… si, justement.

Je l'ai fixé un court instant.

- Alors, il pense vraiment que ce procès est perdu d'avance ?

- Ouais.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu que je prenne la défense de Granger devant le Magenmagot ?

- C'est tout dans ton intérêt. Imagine que si tu parvenais à remporter ce procès que Nott pense perdu d'avance… Il ne s'en remettrait jamais !

Il s'est penché légèrement vers moi, le regard soudain brillant. J'eus un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Et puis pense à elle… Pense à Hermione…

- Tais-toi ! M'écriais-je sèchement.

A cet instant, Potter vint nous rejoindre. C'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis presque cinq ans. Les changements étaient affolants. Il avait maigri de manière inquiétante, son visage était pâle et émacié. Ses cheveux avaient terni et semblaient plus désordonnés que d'ordinaire. Son regard avait perdu tout son éclat, mais était la seule assurance que la vie habitait toujours ce corps malade.

- Bonjour, Pansy, dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

- Bonjour, Potter, répondis-je en me tournant vers la mer, de façon à lui tourner le dos.

C'était stupide d'agir ainsi, je le sais bien. Mais j'avais encore trop de préjugés à son égard. Vieille rancœur de Serpentard, j'imagine.

Potter est allé s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant. Je les ai entendus chuchoter à voix basse des futilités : « … Tu es sûr que ça va ? » « Mais oui ! » « Tu ne devais pas sortir, tu es encore fragile » Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rouler des yeux en entendant l'inévitable 'Je t'aime - moi non plus' Manquait plus que la ribambelle de gamins derrière !

Ils se sont embrassés d'un baiser profond et plein d'amour. Même moi, j'aurais pu m'attendrir devant ce spectacle si je n'avais pas autre chose en tête : Comment allais-je tirer Granger de sa prison ?

-------------------------------------------------

En rentrant à Londres, j'ai filé tout droit à mon cabinet. J'ai sèchement ordonné à Lynn, ma secrétaire, de prendre contact le plus rapidement possible avec Nott et je suis allée m'enfermer dans mon bureau où j'ai commencé à revoir un vieux dossier. Dans cette affaire, mon client avait porté plainte contre son voisin dont la goule faisait du tapage nocturne. Passionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, vraiment, qu'elle est loin, l'époque où je m'acharnais à faire croire en l'innocence des plus cruels Mangemorts ! Ca, au moins, c'était de vrais défis… Et puis je pouvais aller fanfaronner auprès de Nott, après…

Un éclair enflammé apparut soudainement dans la cheminée. Ah ben, tiens, quand on parle du loup…

- Alors comme ça tu veux défendre Hermione Granger devant le Magenmagot ? C'est perdu d'avance, il y a trop de preuves contre elle.

- Le bonsoir à vous aussi, Maître Nott, dis-je d'une voix narquoise.

Durant quelques secondes, nous nous sommes défiés du regard. Il a été le premier à détourner les yeux. Je retins de justesse un sourire victorieux.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de te laisser l'affaire ?

- C'est très simple. Tu te retrouves à défendre Granger parce que tu fais partie des avocats commis d'offices, moi pas. Il suffit que j'aille la convaincre de trouver un véritable avocat, un avocat digne de ce nom.

Il me jeta un regard dégoûté.

- De toute façon, c'est un procès perdu d'avance. Tu n'as aucune chance.

- On parie ?

-------------------------------------------------

A ma plus grande satisfaction, moins de vingt quatre heures plus tard, j'avais le dossier en main. Celui-ci contenait toutes les preuves et les charges retenues à l'encontre d'Hermione Granger.

Celle-ci était accusée d'avoir engagé plusieurs petits délinquants des rues pour aller voler des livres dans des boutiques ou chez des particuliers et de les revendre ensuite dans sa librairie – une librairie très renommée, ce qui n'expliquait pas le fait que les journaux ne parlent plus que de cette affaire depuis trois semaines. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'Hermione était une vieille amie de Potter ? Peu importe, si jamais l'affaire tournait mal pour moi et ma cliente, je pourrais toujours manipuler la presse et mettre l'opinion publique de mon côté. Mieux vaut toujours avoir une bouée de sauvetage à portée de main.

Les voleurs que Granger aurait engagés avaient, d'après le dossier, déjà été condamnés pour d'autres vols. Et tous étaient très jeunes – le plus vieux n'avait que vingt ans ! J'ai passé quelques instants à étudier le contenu de leur casier judiciaire, sans rien trouver de bien intéressant.

Ensuite, il y avait les aveux des voleurs, qui disaient être payés 100 gallions en liquide à chaque livraison de 500 à 800 livres – livraisons qui n'avaient lieu qu'une fois par mois. J'ai rapidement fouillé le reste du dossier et je fus étonnée de constater que les Aurors chargés de l'enquête n'avaient fait aucun relevé bancaire à Gringotts.

J'ai continué mon étude, fouillant dans les comptes de la librairie, les bordereaux et les inventaires. Encore une fois, quelque chose clochait. WizardsBooks – une prestigieuse maison d'édition – était l'unique fournisseur de la librairie. Dans le contrat, il était précisé qu'ils fourniraient entre 1000 et 1200 ouvrages chaque mois, selon les titres qui seraient demandés. Or d'après les inventaires, ce nombre n'allait jamais en dessous des 1500 livres par mois.

Etait-il possible que les livres 'volés' aient été fournis par WizardsBooks ? Mais l'accusation envers Hermione n'aurait aucun sens ! Quand bien même ! Les employés de la librairie, les Aurors chargés de l'enquête… Pourquoi personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien ?

Sale affaire… Je commençais à regretter de m'être mêlée de cette histoire…

Je suis allée voir Lynn pour lui demander de me trouver un Auror en manque de travail qui pourrait aller chercher les éléments qui manquaient à ce dossier. Elle est revenue une demi-heure plus tard en annonçant que tous les aurors étaient occupés et qu'aucun ne pouvait se charger de cette affaire pour l'instant.

Allons bon ! Ils sont occupés ou ils ne veulent pas ? Et comment je fais moi, maintenant ?

Une idée brillante me traversa la tête. Merlin ! Draco allait me tuer !

-------------------------------------------------

Depuis la démission forcée de l'ancien Ministre, Cornelius Fudge, Azkaban était devenue nettement moins effrayante, ceci surtout parce que les Détraqueurs n'en avaient plus la garde. Il a fallu que le Ministère fasse deux fois l'erreur avant de comprendre que ce ne sont pas de véritables alliés… Vraiment, quelle bande d'abrutis !

Les sorciers qui en avaient la garde désormais avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Lorsque je suis arrivée, deux d'entre eux étaient en train de faire un morpion, assis sur deux grosses caisses en bois. Lorsque je leur ai dit que je venais rendre visite à Hermione Granger, ils m'ont regardée comme si je venais de les empêcher d'achever quelque chose de particulièrement important. J'ai dû hausser le ton pour qu'ils acceptent de me mener à Hermione.

La porte de la cellule claqua derrière moi. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension… Peut-être aussi d'autre chose. J'ai fermé les yeux pour me calmer, puis je me suis avancée lentement dans la pénombre.

Couchée sur une misérable couchette, elle se redressa lentement à mon approche et me regarda bizarrement. Bien sûr, suis-je bête, nous ne nous étions pas revues depuis que nous avions quitté Poudlard, une quinzaine d'années auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas me reconnaître.

- Qui… ?

- Je suis Maître Parkinson, votre nouvelle avocate dans cette affaire.

Elle s'est raidit comme si je l'avais menacée d'une baguette. Ca avait dû faire 'tilt' dans son esprit. Alors j'ai préféré agir de façon très professionnelle ; je ne la connais pas, elle ne me connaît pas, elle n'est qu'une cliente parmi d'autres.

- Je suis venue vous informer que la première audience aura lieu dans trois semaines. Je viens également pour savoir ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense.

- J'ai déjà tout dit. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, répondit-elle. Je n'ai jamais engagé ces jeunes pour voler des livres, je le jure !

J'ai levé la main pour l'inciter au calme.

- Le travail d'un avocat n'est pas d'accuser son client, mais d'obtenir sa libération. Je mentirais en disant que je me fiche de savoir si vous êtes coupable ou non, mais que vous le juriez devant Merlin ou non, cela ne m'aidera pas à vous tirer de là.

Elle a baissé la tête.

- Bien sûr… c'est juste que j'en aie assez qu'on me fasse répéter sans cesse la même chose en espérant que j'avoue quelque chose que je n'aie pas fait.

Je suis venue m'asseoir près d'elle. Elle était sur le point de pleurer. Un élan de compassion m'envahit. Une envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer me prit, mais je parvins de justesse à me maîtriser et je repris d'une voix neutre :

- Cette affaire comporte beaucoup de failles et cela m'étonne que les Aurors ne s'en soient pas aperçus. Dites-moi, qui étaient chargé de faire l'inventaire après une livraison ?

- C'est… Marcus Dumingue. Il travaille à la librairie depuis sa fondation, il y a sept ans.

- Il est seul ?

- Oui.

Pensive, je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure.

- Et… il y a des gens qui vous voudraient du mal du Ministère ?

Elle parut désorientée par ma question.

- Non ! Enfin… Pas que je sache… Enfin…

- Enfin ?

- Il y a bien quelqu'un qui m'en veut beaucoup, mais c'est Eleonore Parker, la propriétaire d'une librairie concurrente…

- Bien, merci. On en restera là pour cette fois. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard, dis-je en me relevant.

- Je risque quoi ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'aurais préféré être torturée par Voldemort plutôt que de devoir lui répondre.

- Au mieux une forte amende et dix ans de prison.

Elle a détourné le regard. J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule dans un geste de compassion.

- Je te promets que je ferai tout pour te sortir d'ici, Hermione, murmurai-je.

J'ignore si elle m'a entendu. J'espère que non.

-------------------------------------------------

- En gros, tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Que tu reprennes ton uniforme d'Auror et que tu ailles me chercher les preuves qui innocenteront Granger !

Son regard s'est assombri.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Ecoute Potter, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que tu y ailles, parce que quand Draco l'apprendra, il me tuera. Mais je ne te demande pas de me rendre service, mais à elle. Fais-le pour Hermione, fais-le pour une vieille amie.

L'argument fit mouche. Ah ! Stupide Gryffondor, toujours à écouter son cœur en faisant taire sa raison.

- Très bien, dit Potter. Je veux bien mener l'enquête. Mais je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Du moins pas avant l'audience. C'est clair ?

- Bien sûr.

Il se leva, et me lança un regard amusé.

- Tu sais Pansy, la base de toute bonne relation, s'est d'abord de s'avouer à soi-même que l'on est amoureux.

Il transplana avant même que sa phrase ne pénètre dans mon cerveau choqué.

-------------------------------------------------

Je suis retournée à Azkaban le lendemain. Puis le surlendemain. Et les jours suivants. Bientôt je me suis aperçue que je ne pouvais plus me passer de ces visites quotidiennes. C'était devenu comme une drogue.

C'est alors que la phrase de Potter est venue me hanter, ne me laissant plus un seul instant de répit. Deux jours furent suffisants pour me rendre complètement paranoïaque.

Désormais, nos sujets de conversations ne se limitaient plus à l'affaire, mais dérivaient sur des terrains beaucoup plus futiles. 'Les beaux jours reviennent, c'est bientôt le printemps' 'j'aime cette époque de l'année' 'pas moi, je suis allergique au pollen. Le seul que je supporte, c'est celui des roses' ' Tu aimes les roses ?' C'est la plus belle fleur au monde' 'Quand je serai sortie d'ici, je t'en ferai livrer un camion entier pour te remercier.' J'ai éclaté de rire.

En deux semaines, nous nous étions considérablement rapprochées. Puis, un jour…

- Pourquoi tu me hais ?

Mon estomac fit un bond, comme si je venais de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Un silence pesant s'est installé. J'ai bien pesé mes mots avant de répondre.

- Je ne te hais pas.

- Alors que s'est-il passé à Poudlard ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… ai-je répondu le plus sincèrement du monde. Tu sais, j'étais stupide à l'époque. Seuls mes intérêts personnels comptaient et mes intérêts, à l'époque, c'était d'écouter et de faire tout ce que disaient mes parents. A l'époque, je partageais leurs idéaux et ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Et maintenant ?

- J'ai changé.

J'ignore si elle était satisfaite ou non de ma réponse. Je l'espère sincèrement.

Le lendemain, une semaine avant l'audience, Potter est revenu me voir. J'en fus soulagée. Mais surtout très heureuse, car ce qu'il me ramenait dépassait toutes mes espérances.

Nous avons discuté toute la nuit, calculant la manière dont nous sortirions les preuves qu'avait ramené Harry afin d'avoir le plus de chance de faire innocenter Hermione. Car notre ennemi – le véritable coupable – se trouverait face à nous le jour de l'audience.

-------------------------------------------------

Le Magenmagot était réunit au complet. Tant mieux, cela ne pourrait que nous être favorable. Plus il y aurait de témoins, moins il aurait de chances de s'en sortir. Il y avait également de nombreux représentants de la presse et beaucoup de curieux.

Parmi la foule, j'ai capté le regard de Draco. Il semblait toujours m'en vouloir autant. J'ai répliqué par un grand sourire. Cela semblait l'énerver encore plus.

J'ai continué à regarder autour de moi. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, même la fille du Ministre était présente. Bon sang, où était passé Potter ? Que lui était-il encore arrivé ?

Deux Aurors ont fait entrer Hermione et l'ont installé au contre de la pièce circulaire. Aussitôt, le silence s'est installé dans la salle. Hermione paraissait terrifiée. Je me suis sentie coupable de ne pas avoir pu retourner la voir en prison depuis plus d'une semaine. Je lui ai adressé un sourire pour l'encourager et lui dire que tout se passerait bien.

Le Ministre, Edwards Parker, qui dirigerait l'audience, s'est levé.

- La séance est ouverte. Audience du 10 août, visant à juger Hermione Elizabeth Granger pour…

Il a commencé à débiter son baratin habituel, comme à chaque jugement. Je n'écoutais déjà plus, trop inquiète à l'idée que Potter n'était pas là, comme nous l'avons convenu. Il savait pourtant combien sa présence serait importante !

- … Différentes preuves amenées lors de l'enquête réalisée par les Aurors Benoît Londubat et Arthur Bean…

- Ainsi qu'Harry Potter.

J'ai sursauté violemment. D'un seul mouvement, toutes les personnes présentes se sont tournées vers la porte devant laquelle se tenait Potter dans sa vieille tenue d'Auror.

- Navré pour le retard, dit-il d'une voix dégagée. J'ai eu un léger imprévu de dernière minute.

Sacré Potter ! Toujours à vouloir se rendre intéressant en tombant comme un cheveu dans la soupe !

Un grand brouhaha retentit dans la salle. Certains doigts se pointaient vers Potter qui n'en semblait pas le moins du monde contrarié. Hermione, elle, semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Sûr que de voir un vieil ami qui était sensé avoir disparu depuis plusieurs années débarquer comme ça devait faire un choc.

- Silence ! Cria le Ministre qui était devenu très pâle. Silence !

Le calme est revenu tout doucement.

- Mr Potter… Qu'entendez-vous par 'Ainsi qu'Harry Potter'

- J'entends qu'Harry Potter – moi, donc – a également mené sa propre enquête sur cette affaire à partir des éléments que vous ont apportés mes collègues et qu'il a découvert des choses très intéressantes.

- Peu importe ce que vous avez découvert, Potter, répliqua sèchement le Ministre, cela ne pourra être pris en compte dans ce jugement. Vous n'avez pas été assigné officiellement sur cette affaire par le Ministère.

- C'est très juste, suis-je intervenue. Mais en tant qu'Avocate, il est de mon droit d'engager un Auror pour faire la lumière sur des affaires louches, comme c'était le cas ici. Les enquêtes précédentes avaient été très mal menées et il manquait beaucoup d'éléments, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Mr Potter d'aller faire sa propre enquête. Aucun texte de loi ne vous empêche d'entendre les nouveaux éléments que nous avons à vous montrer.

A côté de lui, un vieil homme se pencha vers une femme pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Très bien, soit – le visage du vieil homme s'assombrit et il lança un regard de reproche au Ministre – Cette cour entendra ce que vous avez à dire. Bien, Miss Granger, que plaidez-vous ?

- Non coupable, dis-je sèchement. Ma cliente a été victime d'un horrible complot visant à faire fermer sa boutique.

Les chuchotements fusèrent. Le Ministre réclama le calme.

- Un complot ? Vraiment ?

- Ne mettez pas ma parole en doute, Mr le Ministre. J'ai en ma possession des preuves qui vont en ce sens.

- Quelles preuves ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, Mrs Bones. J'aimerai d'abord montrer du doigt les failles béantes des accusations qui pèsent sur ma cliente.

J'ai laissé le silence s'installer. Tous étaient pendus à mes lèvres.

- Comme vous le savez, ai-je repris, les personnes que ma cliente aurait engagées pour voler les livres déclarent dans leurs aveux qu'elle les payait de 100 gallions en liquide. Comme vous le savez, il est très difficile de suivre de l'argent qui est transmis en liquide. Malgré tout, Mr Potter s'est rendu à Gringotts pour demander un relevé de compte des voleurs. Or, fait très étrange, un virement de plus de 1000 gallions avait été fait le jour même où ils ont été arrêtés. Un virement fait au nom du Ministère…

Potter sortit une chemise qu'il tapota avec sa baguette. Aussitôt, un duplicata apparut devant chaque juré. Les chemises contenaient les relevés de compte des voleurs. Le Ministre pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, car il y avait une autre grande faille dans les accusations.

J'ai attendu que les jurés reportent leur attention sur moi et m'incitent à continuer, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- J'ai consulté le contrat de vente qu'avait passé Miss Granger avec son fournisseur – la Maison WizardsBooks. Celui-ci stipule que 1000 à 1200 livres seront fournis chaque mois. Or, en réalité, le nombre d'ouvrages livrés ne descend jamais en dessous de 1500. Une coïncidence ?

Les jurés étaient septiques.

-Mr Potter est allé recueillir le témoignage d'un employé de la librairie, Marcus Dumingue, qui est chargé de faire l'inventaire de tous les livres qui arrivent. Il affirme que WizardsBooks est le seul fournisseur d'Hermione Granger et il ajoute avoir toujours connu la provenance des livres qu'il avait en main.

- Il devait être complice, alors.

- Supposons qu'il le soit. Où pourrait-on aller chercher les preuves qui l'accuseraient ou l'innocenteraient ?

La salle est restée silencieuse.

- Chez WizardsBooks, bien entendu. Et Mr Potter a ramené d'étonnantes preuves, tel qu'un contrat qui aurait été passé entre WizardsBooks et un certain Tommy Stuwart – il existe une dizaine de Tommy Stuwart à travers le Royaume Uni, tous sont morts.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Attendez, je n'ai pas terminé. Ce contrat, donc, stipules que 500 ouvrages seront livrés en plus à la librairie de Miss Granger. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? La question devient alors, qui donc paye la facture ?

J'ai fait un geste vers les jurés.

- La réponse se trouve dans le dossier qui vous a été fourni.

Les membres du Magenmagot se sont mis à fouiller dans la chemise que Potter leur avait fournie. J'entendis quelques exclamations étouffées.

- Comme vous le voyez sur ce relevé de compte du Ministère, quelqu'un a payé pour qu'un plus grand nombre de livres soient livrés à la librairie de ma cliente. Et cette même personne a payé trois personnes pour qu'ils affirment que Miss Granger les payait à voler des livres qu'elle revendait ensuite.

Le Ministre semblait nerveux et son front était devenu moite.

- Ainsi, vous soupçonnez un membre du Ministère de…

- Je ne soupçonne pas, Monsieur le Ministre, j'accuse.

- Et qui accusez-vous, Maître Parkinson ?

- Vous, Monsieur le Ministre.

Des exclamations indignées retentirent à travers toute la salle. Je me suis raidie. Maintenant que l'accusation était lancée, la partie serait très délicate, car il faudrait convaincre les autres membres du Magenmagot que Parker état bel et bien le vrai coupable. Pour cela, Potter avait un enregistrement d'une conversation entre Parker et sa fille.

Pourtant, je n'en eus pas besoin. Quelque part dans la salle, une fille se mit à crier et à pleurer. C'était Eléonore Parker, la fille du Ministre.

- Je voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça ! La librairie de Granger faisait trop d'ombre à la mienne, les ventes avaient chuté et j'étais proche de la faillite. Alors papa a décidé d'intervenir. Mais je voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça, je le jure ! Je voulais pas qu'un innocent aille en prison !

Les exclamations étouffées se transformèrent en cris scandalisés et plein de reproches.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Quelle honte !

- C'est indigne d'un ministre !

- Dépenser l'argent du ministère pour faire une chose pareille !

Une belle pagaille régnait maintenant.

- Monsieur le Ministre, la prochaine fois, n'oubliez pas de soudoyer les gobelins de Gringotts.

-------------------------------------------------

J'ai passé la brosse dans mes cheveux. Puis je l'ai passé une seconde fois. Puis une troisième. Encore. Encore. Encore. Mon regard a croisé celui de mon reflet. Vide.

J'étais heureuse pour Hermione qui avait été innocentée. Et pourtant, malgré tout, j'avais envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Après le procès, elle s'est précipitée dans les bras de Potter et s'est accrochée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. 'Merci, merci pour tout, Harry' J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur se brisait en mille morceaux et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Et puis j'ai eu envie de partir, de partir le plus loin possible d'elle. Alors je suis partie. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle est libre et je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle.

Un pop retentissant me fit sursauter. Un homme vêtu d'un uniforme jaune fluo et d'une casquette assortie venait d'apparaître dans ma chambre.

- Pansy Parkinson ?

- C'est moi.

- Un colis pour vous. Signez là.

L'homme me tendit une tablette et un stylo. J'ai signé. L'homme a alors frappé trois fois dans ses mains et une pluie de pétales de roses tomba alors dans la chambre. Puis il disparut dans un nouveau pop.

Je suis restée bouche bée. Que signifiait donc tout ceci ?

- Tu aimes ?

Je me suis retournée vivement. Hermione se tenait devant la fenêtre. Avec le contre-jour du soleil et les pétales de roses qui continuaient de tomber, on aurait pu penser à une apparition divine. Magnifique. Elle était magnifique.

- Je t'avais promis un camion de roses, mais j'ai pensé que de simples pétales seraient mieux.Au moins on ne se piquera pas ave les aiguilles…

- Ah, euh… merci, dis-je maladroitement.

En cet instant, j'avais l'impression d'être la pire des idiotes. Je ne pouvais rien de trouver de mieux qu'un merci ? Elle s'est approchée, lentement, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie comme une voleuse l'autre jour ?

- Tu avais l'air assez… occupée avec Potter.

- C'est dommage. J'aurais voulu te faire un cadeau pour te remercier.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, dis-je en montrant les pétales qui pleuvaient toujours et qui recouvraient à présent le sol sur un bon centimètre d'épaisseur.

- Non, pas un cadeau comme ça.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus et se pencha légèrement.

Lorsque j'ai senti ses douces lèvres contre les miennes, j'ai fermé les yeux pour savourer pleinement cette caresse. J'ai légèrement entrouvert les lèvres pour laisser ma langue aller à la recherche de la sienne. Hermione m'a alors pris la main et entraîné, à l'aveuglette, savourant toujours notre baiser jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle me fit basculer.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent alors à regrets et j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien. J'y ai vu du désir, de la tendresse et… et je ne sais pas. Au diable les préjugés et les fausses impressions. J'étais là, avec elle, et la terre aurait bien pu s'arrêter de tourner, je m'en moquais.

- Est-ce que tu crois que tu vas aimer mon cadeau ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hum… Je ne sais. Donne-le-moi, je te dirais ensuite, répondis-je malicieusement.

Elle a ri avec douceur. Et elle a commencé son exploration minutieuse.

**FIN**

-------------------------------------------------

Une petite review? Votre avis m'est important. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais lu de Pansy/Hermione, je ne me souviens même pas en avoir jamais vu.

Note à ceux qui lisent mes autres fics : les prochains chapitres sont bien entamés, presques achevés, sauf pour 'De troublantes photos'


End file.
